Goodbye
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Goodbyes are never easy. Never. But then why is this goodbye any different? Why is this goodbye easy? And why did it hurt so much?


**_Hey it's my 50th story! XD YAY! Though, i really shouldn't make any more stories! I SWEAR! They will be the death of me! -.- But the idea came to me earlier and well, i couldn't resist...XP_**

**_And this story might be a bit of a downer to those of you Pepperony lovers...(Me) Trust me, even though the idea and story are mine, I still feel bad for writing this...Well, just read on to find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: IMAA is NOT mine!_**

_He reached his arm out as if to touch her, but hesitated and pulled it back. He opened his mouth to call her back, but nothing came out. _

_She was at the door now. The breeze running through her hair. _

_His arm fell limp at his side, knowing that any attempt to stop her would fail. Knowing that she wasn't going to listen to reason. Anything he said or did, would end in failure. She would just get farther away. _

_She paused at the doorway. The door wide open. It was raining. She craned her neck around to look at him. Her eyes were teary. "Goodbye, Tony."_

_Her hand raised, waving. Saying goodbye. He tried to raise his own, since he couldn't find words to reply, but found not even his arm would move. It hung, uselessly at his side. _

_Her hand was on the door knob now, ready to close it behind her. Close the gap amongst them, and build a wall between them. But she seemed almost unable to move herself. She just stared, her body shaking. _

_She was staring at him, as if begging for a response. Begging that he at least try once more to make her stay. To stop her. But she saw no signs of it. No sign that he was going to say anything. The only sign he gave, was that he gave up. _

_But he still stared back at her, pleading without words that she stay. That she stayed and didn't leave. He pleaded with her that she wasn't thinking straight. He pleaded for her to stay. _

_She closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks, a soft sob escaping her lips. She turned, almost violently to the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered just loud enough to be heard. "But, this…this is goodbye."_

_Then the door was shut. The gap was closed and the wall was built. The deed was done. _

"_Goodbye, Pepper." He whispered to the door. His hand waving to nothing. Just empty space._

…

That would have been a better goodbye. The kind of goodbye that was wasn't easy. The goodbye that was hard to say, and the kind of goodbye that made you sad. Made you alone and lost.

But why was this goodbye so easy?

…

He waved his arm at her as she walked away. She walked away, readily adding to the already large gap between the two. She waved back.

She put her hand on the door, already stepping out. She threw a glare over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Tony Stark."

"Goodbye, then." He answered, returning the glare just as equally.

Her face settled onto that of disappointment. She shook her head and chuckled lightly.

He stepped backwards, already ready to walk away himself, making the gap even larger on his own side. Happily too. But he waited, patiently. Just to watch her go.

"And don't expect me come back." She added, starting to shut the door. "This is my final goodbye."

"And this is mine." Tony said, waving once more. "Goodbye."

Then the door shut.

The door shut and severed the gap between them. Building that indestructible wall between the two. The wall that was never to be broken, unless you wanted to break the rules.

That was their goodbye, their one and only goodbye.

…

That was their goodbye. And that was why it hurt so much. It didn't hurt because they had said goodbye forever. It didn't even hurt that he might never see her again. What hurt was that the goodbye was so easy.

Goodbyes were never easy. That was like the golden rule of goodbyes. It was almost as if goodbyes were made to be hard to save people from the pain they would have had their goodbye been easy.

Goodbyes were meant to be hard.

But why, why had it been so easy for them? Why had their goodbye been easy? Why couldn't their goodbye be hard?

Why?

Then maybe he wouldn't feel the way he did. He would feel so bad. Had it been hard, maybe he would at least know that there was some feeling between the two. Maybe that would feel as if they didn't hate each other.

But no. Their goodbye was easy. It was easier than anything. It was simple. It was so easy, he actually felt good for how easy it was. At least until he realized that goodbyes were never meant to be easy. They were made to be hard, made to be hard as proof that there was still feelings.

Why did this goodbye have to be different?

Why was it so easy?

**Horrible ending, horrible horrible horrible. I don't even know how much of that you guys could understand, cause I'm honestly having issues understanding it myself, but well, I'm tired(for once), HOT and unable to sleep. -.- And I must say I'm probably sleep deprived. **

**Fun Fact: _I seriously lack bravery. I'm not brave whatsoever. _**

**Fun Fact #2(Bonus for 50th story): _I have an irrational fear of making people angry. I don't know why, but if I ever make some one made, I will probably not stop saying sorry until they are not mad at me. Or I'll just cower away and run like I usually do._**

**Okay guys, I want you guys to be completely honest with me, and don't you lie! "What do you guys think of my author's notes." Too long (Yep), boring, excessive, dumb? What?**

**ANYWAYS! Review! And I'll see you later! **


End file.
